Sirius-AcTi War
The Sirius-AcTi War was a brief conflict between members of the bloc Sirius and the alliance AcTi. Timeline All times before 7 November in Robertian Daylight Time. All times thereafter in Robertian Standard Time. 1 November 2010 *20:28 - AcTi member Monstermike declares war on a member of World Freedom Federation. This may or may not have been a factor in DB4D's pre-war cancellation. 2 November 2010 *20:06 - Disgruntled ex-AcTi member Teddyyo posts a thread on the Open World Forum decrying the actions of two AcTi government members. 3 November 2010 *21:27-22:30 - as a result of said thread, relyt92 of Epiphany declares war on three AcTi nations, while being declared on by a member of Poison Clan. *23:46 - ditchboy00 and James Maximus declare war on relyt92, filling up his defensive war slots, preventing a stagger, and angering AcTi leadership. 5 November 2010 *20:00 - Death Before Dishonor cancels ODP with AcTi. *23:54 - AcTi member Nunrleft declares war on an uninvolved TKTB nation with the casus belli, "Orders." *23:59 - James Maximus declares war on Nunrleft. 6 November 2010 *00:06 - TKTB officially recognises hostilities. *00:12 - Within one minute, TIO declares on AcTi and AcTi officially declares on TKTB. *00:14 - TCU declares on AcTi *00:19 - BTA declares on AcTi *21:33 - Individual surrender terms posted for AcTi members. 7 November 2010 *18:13 - White peace declared and ZI of Battalion dropped. Reception Criticism abounded in this war, although unlike many wars, the casus belli was not the main thing in question. Those not favouring the war to begin with, even those who dislike AcTi leader Battalion, pointed out that had a sanctioned alliance "slot-filled," a major stink would be raised about it. However, relyt92, the rogue whose slots were "filled," posted a rebuttal to that, saying that they were not properly slot-filling and had no intention of messing up a stagger. One person speculated that it may have been a trap. On the other hand, AcTi was taken to task for going in hard against a bloc member without anyone to back them up at the time, having only one military treaty after the DB4D cancellation. DB4D, although only having an optional defense treaty, and claiming they were lied to and disrespected by AcTI while having vital information intentionally withheld from them, were themselves were called out for the timing of the cancellation. Later, the fact that Poison Clan had done the same thing as TKTB, and yet was not declared on, was brought up, as was the ironic fact that Battalion had actually asked PC for help against Sirius. Another alliance not directly involved, The Conclave, took some flak for not entering the war as well, however others indicated that, since the treaty they held with AcTi is an ODP, they were not mandated to enter since the first shots were fired by AcTi. It should be noted that the aforementioned Teddyyo has called for all but Battalion and "any other wrongdoers" to be let off the hook, as well as AcTi's disbandment. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=94346&view=findpost&p=2503773 When individual surrender terms were posted, Sirius came under heavy fire for specifically calling for the ZI of Battalion. Again, many of those professing to dislike the AcTi leader, Teddyyo included, criticised this move for various reasons, ranging from individual terms being "dishonorable" to speculations (which may or may not be true) that the declaration on relyt92 was a trap. Eventually, when white peace was declared and the ZI order on Battalion dropped, some speculated it was due to PR pressure, and James Maximus blasted Sirius for being cowards, something for which he caught some flak. Related Links Declarations of War *TKTB Recognition of Hostilities *TIO DoW *Official AcTi DoW *TCU DoW *BTA DoW Cancellations *DB4D cancels ODP with AcTi Other *War Naming *Conclave announces that it is not entering *Individual Surrender Terms for AcTi nations *Peace annoucement See also Category:Alliance Wars Category:Sirius Category:Wars involving The Imperial Order